warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Inaros/Patch History
*'Conclave:' Fixed Sandstorm staying active after death until the player respawns. *'Quest:' Fixed Clients not seeing the laser eye FX on enemies in the final stage of the Sands of Inaros quest. *'Quest:' Fixed Sentinel kills not counting toward the Sacred Vessel progress in the Sands of Inaros quest. *Fixed Inaros appearing transparent after reviving. *Fixed Inaros’ diorama missing his cloth attachments. *'Conclave:' Fixed Sandstorm lingering even after death. *Fixed Inaros’ Sandstorm lingering even after death in Conclave. *'Quest:' Fixed the Sands of Inaros’ Sacred Vessel diorama becoming stuck on screen, preventing progress in the Quest. *'Quest:' **Players can now review the Sacred Vessel more closely in their Landing Craft when playing the Sands of Inaros Quest. **Fixed an issue in the Sands of Inaros Quest that could cause menus to freeze after seeing the in-Mission Sacred Vessel diorama. **Fixed several overlapping textures and holes in Inaros’ tomb in the Sands of Inaros Quest Mission. *'Conclave:' Fixed Inaros’s Sandstorm visual FX lingering after death in Conclave. *Fixed Inaros’ Sandstorm visual FX covering too large an area when ranged Mods are equipped. *Fixed an error causing Inaros to get stuck when devouring friendly targets affected by the Radiation proc. *Fixed Scarab Swarm being usable on corpses. *Fixed Scarab Swarm not having consistent targeting when moving the camera while aiming. *Trinity’s Energy Vampire will no longer affect Inaros when in Sandstorm. *Fixed weapons with alt fire being usable during using Sandstorm. *Fixed Scarab Swarm not healing Sentinels. *Fixed Devour not being able to consume enemies below his position. *Fixed Scarab Armor buff persisting through death. *Fixed Inaros starting at 0 shields when using an Archwing. *'Quest:' **Fixed some visual fx causing the torches in the Sands of Inaros Quest to appear pixelated. **Fixed not receiving an Inbox message after completing the Sands of Inaros Quest. *'Conclave:' Inaros’ Dessicate and Banshee’s Sonic Boom range has been increased and now hit in a 40 degree FOV. *Baro Ki’Teer will now have a unique greeting when interacting with Inaros. *Fixed an issue allowing players to cast other abilities during Inaros’ Devour after entering the pause menu during Devour’s cast. *'Quest:' **Removed some audio FX from Inaros’ vault door in the Sands of Inaros Quest. **Fixed music not properly playing during the Sands of Inaros Quest boss battles. *'Conclave:' **Lowered the damage and duration of Inaros’ Desiccation in Conclave. **Increased the damage of Inaros’ Scarab Swarm in Conclave. *'Quest:' Fixed not being able to view the Sands of Inaros Quest diorama in your Codex after completing the Quest. *'Quest:' **Fixed a bug preventing the extraction door from opening in Sands of Inaros quest. **Fixed issues with the Sacred Vessel being consumed too early in the Sands of Inaros quest, leading to progression stoppers. **Fixed audio FX that were not properly functioning on Inaros’ tomb doors in the Sands of Inaros Quest. **Fixed an error causing the Vessel to be lost from the player’s inventory during the Sands of Inaros Quest Mission. *'Conclave:' Fixed an error that would occur when entering bleedout in Conclave as Inaros while looking at an enemy player. *The Provoked Mod now affects Inaros's bleed out damage. *Adjusted Inaros’ sarcophagus audio FX. *Improved the quality of Inaros’ sarcophagus’ animations. *Fixed players being unable to trade Inaros’ Blueprint. *Fixed Inaros’ Idle Animation Icons not displaying properly. *Fixed Scarab Swarm not taking on the proper energy color for audio FX. *'Inaros risen from the sands.' *'Quest:' Sands of Inaros added. }}